Hollow Heart
by CrescentKyuubi
Summary: "Love is my sin and thy dear virtue hate, Hate of my sin, grounded on sinful loving..." - 'Love is my Sin', by William Shakespeare


**Kit: Hi people- Kit again.**

**Well, this will be my first published Bleach fanfic, and my first published songfic. I personally don't think it's very good, so I'm gonna need a little constructive criticism from all you fanfiction geniuses out there, okay?**

**Manda-nee: And now for the disclaimer!**

**Kit-imouto-chan does NOT, under any circumstances, own Bleach, or any of its characters! Nor does she own the song 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace- it is owned by Three Days Grace, as should be obvious.**

**Ya' hear that, people? NO OWNAGE!**

**Also, WARNING: mild cursing, some slightly lewd thoughts, and small images of blood and gore!**

**Kit: *uncovers ears* And now, dear reader(s), to the fanfic.**

_****__

* * *

_

**_Hollow Heart_**

**_

* * *

_**

I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada. A Hollow that festered so much dark and negetive energy that I transformed into something even more powerful- an Arrancar. Then I fought and killed and ate all other Hollows in my path to gain even more power, eventually becoming one of the most powerful beings in Hueco Mundo.

I am a vicous killing machine, born and bred by hatred.

But despite this, and popular belief, I don't really hate a lot of people. Sure, I strongly dislike many, but there are only a few that I've ever really hated.

**_Every time we lie awake_**

**_After every hit we take_**

**_Every feeling that I get_**

**_But I haven't missed you yet_**

That woman – the one that bastard Ulquiorra brought from the Human World, Inoue Orihime – she's one of them.

I hate her. Everything about her.

I hate her kindness, which I know I have none of. She healed me - one of the most powerful enemies of her closest friends! - without a second thought. In doing so, she gave me my life, or existance rather, back.

"Because it was the right thing to do," she said. How stupid can a person be?

And then there's her selflessness. She gives everything she has away so easily, and without a second thought, even the most precious of gifts- herself. That woman, in her usual ignorance, all but sold her soul to Aizen, because of the belief that she could save the lives of her comrades by doing so!

Did I mention that she's disgustingly gullible? That woman will believe anything, as long as she believes you have no reason to lie to her.

Hell, you could tell her that you could shoot laser beams out of your eyes, or that the moon was made out of the sugar cubes Aizen likes to put in his tea, or some other ridiculous shit like that, and she'd think you were telling her the honest-to-gods truth!

Sigh. Just another thing for me to hate.

**_Every roommate kept awake_**

**_By every sigh and scream we make_**

**_All the feelings that I get_**

**_But I still don't miss you yet_**

I hate her ridiculous antics, and her stupid daydreaming (Alien mind-controlling robots and little blue men taking over the magical planet of swiss-cheese unicorns? What is she, some kind of druggee?), and how she always manages to get herself into trouble and has to have someone else get her out of it. It's disgusting, and weak.

And how I hate that weakness- her fragility, her delicacy. She always needs someone to take care of her- waiting on her like servants to the princess she is. She always needs to be treated with care, in case she might break and shatter into a million pieces that nobody would be able to fit back together again.

I hate her sensitivity too. The woman can burst into tears at the slightest moment- heck, she busted out sobbing when I was fighting her precious 'Kurosaki-kun'! Hah! Like her begging him to win could actually give him enough strength to beat me!

But then there's her stubbornness, which just makes me fume. She simply won't take no for an answer, and she refuses to believe even the obvious truth in favor of her ridiculous notions and her stupid fantasies.

**_Only when I stop to think about it..._**

But then there's her stubbornness, which just makes me fume. She simply won't take no for an answer, and she refuses to believe even the obvious truth in favor of her ridiculous notions and her stupid fantasies.

I hate that she doesn't understand just how much of an effect she has on me. Sure, I love it when I'm not around her - I mean, really, who could take her absolute lunacy day in and day out? - but her presence is addicting. It's like a drug that I can't get enough of.

Her ignorance- I hate that she doesn't realize exactly how what she does to me, and exactly how I feel about her.

I hate her, maybe even more than I love her.

**_I hate everything about you!_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

**_I hate everything about you!_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

Yes, I love her. Inoue Orihime. I love her and I know it.

**_Every time we lie awake_**

**_After every hit we take_**

**_Every feeling that I get_**

**_But I haven't missed you yet_**

I love her skin- so soft and supple, so fair, so seemingly untouched and untainted.

I love her hair - smooth and long and flowing - like a gentle waterfall I can hold between my fingers.

I love her eyes- endless pools of lavender-grey, clear enough to vibrantly display every emotion passing through her.

I love her body- slender, but curvaceous, just crying out for someone to touch it.

I love her mind- even if it is a little out of place sometimes. It's grown on me, and now it's actually kind of endearing.

And, most of all, I love how she can look at anyone - and I mean anyone - and see straight into their hearts. Even if they have lived a life of war and battle and bloodshed, even if they have known nothing but agony and hatred for others-

Even if they are literally heartless, hollow where their hearts should be.

She did it with Ulquiorra, a fucking emotionless freakazoid. And she did it with me.

As I said before, everything about this woman is like a drug flowing through my veins. Being without her for too long makes me feel like I'm in withdrawl.

But, when I stop to actually think about it-

**_Only when I stop to think about it..._**

I hate all those things too. Everything- every fucking little thing about her, I just hate.

**_I hate everything about you!_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

**_I hate everything about you!_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

Every single time that I'm around her, I just get these vile, angry, self-loathing feelings welling up inside of me. They spread through me like poison spreads through a person's veins- continuing to run until it reaches the heart, and there's nothing you can do about it.

I feel like I want to just take pretty head in my hand and smash it into the floor; to watch the fear welling up in her eyes as I hold her slender body in my vice-like grip; to feel the crunch of her small bones in my fists; to see her deep red blood soaking into her pretty white dress, and to smell it thick in the air as I tear her abdomen beneath the flimsy cloth-

And it's because of them that I think I know why I hate her so much.

Everything I hate about her- maybe they're just things I wish I could have for myself. Her kindness, her innocence, her sensitivity, her selflessness, her faith-

Maybe I really just want to have them; to keep those feelings deep inside me so that even if I can't express them, I can still know that I have them.

She can show it. She can express her feelings, without consequence, and I loathe her for her freedom with them. Where I come from, if you show emotion, it gets you enslaved and killed- or worse, eaten. We Hollows can't afford to show how we feel. All that comes from it is pain.

**_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_**

**_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know..._**

Sometimes I think that she knows just how much I hate her. And then I wonder if she hates me too.

I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I mean, I treat her like I treat every other worthless human I know- like shit not worth scraping from under my nails.

But sometimes, I find myself also wondering what it would be like if she loved me as well.

**_I hate everything about you!_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

I hate how that human makes me feel about her; about myself; about the world; about life; about death; about love- breaking down and erasing everything I have ever known to be true.

**_You hate everything about me!_**

**_Why do you love me?_**

And you know what I hate the very most? All those things that I say I hate about her-

They just make me love her even more.

**_I hate, you hate,_**

**_I hate, you love me!_**

**_I hate everything about you!_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

I hate everything about Inoue Orihime, so why? For the love of all things good and gory and violent, why?

...Why the bloody hell do I love her?

* * *

**_Kit: Well, what did y'all think? Was it any good? Or should I give up writing forever?_**

**_Remember, please review. And constructive criticism please- nasty comments and flames just make my already low self-esteem drop even further._**

**_Thank you for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Sayonara!_**


End file.
